Ben Phillips: Me and my Bro's Loud-Tastic Misadventure
by The Jet Black Dragon
Summary: Ben, Elliott, Carl, and Tristan visit a haunted Castle in their hometown, Wales. When suddenly one occurrence somehow teleports them to Royal Woods. (Rated T just in case, and Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, and Ben Phillips and his friends belong to themselves.)
1. What Started as a normal Vlog

"Ben. Of all places, why Candleston Castle?"

Cameraman Carl was recording as usual as Ben Phillips began his vlog.

"Because Carl, I've never been to this place." Ben says. The

He then sees Tristan taking a piss in a nearby bush. "TRISTAN!" He yells.

"I'M HAVING A WEE!" Tristan shouts from a distance.

Ben then starts his vlog.

"So today guys we are visiting one of the most haunted places in Wales... Candleston Castle." He says.

"I'm not going with you." Says a voice from the car.

It was Elliott. "Ben. You know I don't like haunted places!" He exclaims.

"Then why did you come anyway?" Carl asks.

"Listen you little midget, shut up, or I will break that camera of yours along the lens." Elliott tells him.

Carl backed away giggling. This made Elliott jump out of the car, and chase him.

 **(A few minutes later...)**

Ben, Elliott, Carl, and Tristan entered the castle. The inside was utterly eerie. The creepy atmosphere it had was making everyone feel uneasy.

Then the gang hear footsteps. "Did you hear that?" Ben asks.

"Yeah it wasn't me." Carl says.

"It wasn't me either!" Elliott says.

"Nor me." Says Tristan.

Ben was having none of it. He huddled everyone into one grouping. "Okay. don't move everyone" He said.

Sure enough, the footsteps were heard again.

"Ohhhh my god." Carl whimpered.

All of a sudden, a blood curling scream was heard. They all screamed and scattered.

Elliott ran to the right, Ben went forward, Tristan ran to the left and poor Carl was left alone.

"Um... guys?" He said, worryingly.

Carl was shaking from head to toe. He looked back, then looked forward again...

To see a woman in a white dress looking at him in a distance

Carl jumps back at the sudden appearance. Then the woman charges for him, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

Carl had no choice, but to turn around and ran back, screaming in fear.

He ran down the dark corridor, when suddenly his screen becomes a bit glitchy and the screaming becomes distorted.

What happened next... Was completely surreal.


	2. Turns To A Travel To Another Dimension

After a minute of silence, Carl's voice slowly comes back.

"Fucking hell. Ooooohhh fucking hell..." Carl says.

The screen comes back on, but it wasn't in the castle.

"Whuh? W-Where am I?" He asks himself.

It was in a small bedroom. Model airplanes were hanging from the ceiling, posters of superheroes and robots filled every wall, and in the middle of the room, right beside the bed, was a young boy with white hair, looks to be eleven years old, wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans, quivering at the sight of Carl.

"W-W-Who are you?" The boy asks.

Carl didn't even start explaining himself. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" The boy suddenly shouts.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa little boy, don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm actually looking for my friends. Have you seen them?" Carl asks.

A few rooms down the hall, two teenage girls, both blonde, were having a conversation with each other.

"Oh my gosh... I literally looooovve my Bobby Boo-Boo-Bear to bits." Says the girl in the blue tank top and brown short cargo shorts.

"You two will like, be together, for like, ever." Says the one in the Light Green dress.

"Awww... Thanks Leni." The girl in the tank top says.

"Don't mention it, Lori." Leni says.

All of a sudden, static noises were heard in the room, and a portal suddenly appeared at their door.

Lori and Leni held each other in fear on the sight.

Then two men ran out of the portal and fell to the floor.

It was Ben and Tristan!

"Jeepers! What was that!?" Ben asks Tristan.

"I don't know. But where are we!?" Tristan asks Ben.

Ben looked around and gasped. This wasn't Candleston Castle. This was a bedroom!

"Oh my gosh... Where's Elliott and Carl?" Ben asks.

"Elliot went one direction." Tristan says.

"Oh no... we ditched Carl!" Ben exclaims.

"Umm... who are you two?" Lori asks.

The two men looked at the two girls, Lori and Leni. "Well?" Lori asks.

"Oh. My name is Ben, and this is Tristan." Ben says as Tristan waves.

Leni apparently, had her eyes on one of the men. Specifically Tristan.

"Buh... Buh... Buh..." Was all Leni could say, all the while blushing madly.

"Um... who are you guys?" Ben asks.

"I'm Lori, this is my sister, Leni." Lori says.

"Well helloooo Leni." Tristan says flirtatiously.

"Ohhh... Tristan..." Was the last thing Leni said before fainting.

"Leni!" Lori shouts trying to cool her off

"Jeepers, Tristan! You could've killed her!" Ben yells.

"I can't help it. It's just my looks." Tristan says smiling.

Lori then remembered their question from a few minutes ago. "Oh um... Who's Elliott and Carl?" she asks.

As if on cue, Carl bursts through the door.

"Oh hey guys. Thanks for leaving me back there!" Carl yells.

"Sorry Carl." Ben says.

"Are you really?" Carl asks.

"Now all we have to look for is Elliott." Ben says.

"Try Lisa's room. It's across from us." Lori suggests.

They then go to the said room.

Surely enough, he was in the said room.

Elliot wakes up suddenly to see that he was strapped to a table.

"What the hell?" He asks himself.

"Ah. I see you have awoken."

Elliott looks around, and sees the mentioned sister, Lisa. The genius in the family.

"YOU SIMPLE BITCH! LET ME GO!" Elliott yells.

"I request you keep your voice down, so that my sister, Lily can nap peacefully."

Elliott reluctantly complies. But that didn't stop him from talking.

"Listen, I am not Frankenstein! I'm still alive! I'm no dead corpse that was stitched together!" He exclaims.

"Oh you poor stupid being. Frankenstein was the scientist!" Lisa says.

"What did you just call me!?" Elliot says, enraged.

"You heard me. I called you stupid. And judging by your current behavior, you probably have the same stupidity level as my sister, Leni." Lisa states.

"I'm WHAT!?" Elliott was fuming! He struggles to get free just to get his hands on her.

Lisa then flicks a switch, causing a laser shooter that was above Elliott, to warm up, stopping Elliott in his tracks.

"W-What are you doing?" He asks, shuddering.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt." Lisa says, getting ready to pull the lever.

"NO PLEASE! I'M A YOUNG BOY!" Elliott yells.

Suddenly, Ben, Tristan, and Carl barge in.

"ELLIOTT!" Ben yells.

Tristan turns to Lisa. "TURN IT OFF!" He yelled.

Carl unstraps Elliott from the table as Lisa turns the laser off.

"Ben, that was a STUPID idea to go to that castle!" Elliott shouts, as he jumps off the table.

"Elliott calm down!" Ben says.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN LOOK WHERE WE ARE!" Elliott yells.

Just then Lisa's youngest sister, Lily, woke up crying.

"I told you to keep your voice down!" Lisa said.

Lily's crying gathered everyone's attention and all 7 siblings came rushing to the room, and gasped at the sight of the strangers, Ben, Elliott, Tristan, and Carl.

"Whoa... how many siblings do you have!?" Carl asks in astonishment.


End file.
